Death ends at Dawn
by 9angel9
Summary: Who and what is stalking Caleb? What is Kyrian hiding? Where has Acheron been going? Is Bubba's business partner possibly more than just a friend? Why are morten numbers growing?
1. Preview

**Oookkkaaaayyy so this is my first CoN story so wish me luck! I really wanted to give some of the guys girlfriends but I don't like Artemis so yeah. Kyrian, Archeron, Caleb, and Bubba belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

**Lara and Lea (the twins), Angel, and Kitten all belong to me.**

Bubba sighed, he hated doing paperwork. The door-bell to the store rung and he looked up. A young woman, early twenties by the look of it, 21 maybe, entered the store and sauntered up to the counter. Dressed in a low-cut black v-neck t-shirt, black leather pants with silver chains hanging from the belt that was green and black checkered, combat boots, long black hair streaked and tipped with neon green that reached her waist, and a figure even Tabitha would envy, she made for an intriguing sight. Bubba cocked an eyebrow,

"Can I help you?" He asked eyeing her with suspicion. She looked him up and down, a small predatory smirk came to her face that made Bubba uncomfortable.

"I think so."

o0o

Kyrian herd the sound of fighting around the next corner. Cautiously, hidden in the shadows, he rounded the corner. A young woman with deep brown hair dressed in a torn white t-shirt that settled like a shoulder shirt with the sleeves partially torn off that clung revealing her curves and stopped in a v-like shape revealing her stomach, she also had brown skinny-jeans that were torn acrossed the knees and thighs, she wore brown fingerless gloves that matched her jeans, she was also bare-foot, her hair was pulled back in a tight braid that reached her waist, while her fluffy side bangs fell in her face. Her petite form was almost impossible to see from the group of tall mortens that had her surrounded. Her wide blue eyes portrayed fear, when one of the mortens spoke in a deep voice,

"You can't escape us, you will be ours. You belong to us." her eyes flashed and for a moment Kyrian swore they weren't human and there had been a predatory gleam in them. Her horrified expression morphed into a smirk. She cocked her head to the side,

"You really believe that? Pathetic." She launched toward the nearest one with lightning speed. She swept its feet out from under it, snagging its ankle, she swung it around like a rag-doll into two others who had just begun to move, grinning all the while, sporting a white fanged smile. Uniquely she had top and bottom fangs, Kyrian was snapped out of his musings when he had to dodge a morten that flew by over his head. Eyes wide he decided that now would be a good time to intervene if only to help the woman; even though didn't look like she needed any. He unsheathed his sword seeing these mortens were out for blood and joined the battle with a feeling he hadn't had in a while to say the least.

o0o

Caleb felt uneasy to say the least. For about a week now he'd had the feeling he was being watched, even Nick had was starting to notice there had been something weird going on with Caleb. And Caleb couldn't let Nick into his personal business. So here he was, walking through the city, late at night, trying to clear his mind. He rounded the corner pausing by an alley way, _something's not right, someone's here…_

Behind Caleb glowing blue cat eyes watched his every move from the shadows. She narrowed her eyes as she saw his orange serpentine eyes flash. _Hmmm….this is going to be more fun than I thought…_

Suddenly a figure he hadn't known was there leapt out of the shadows and onto his back, pulling his hoodie down over his eyes. He could here the beautiful laughter of his captor who had taken to staying on him in a piggy-back-like fashion. He tried to shake her off as he became more and more frustrated. He felt her lean over his shoulder and just as he prepared to use this to his advantage when warm lips met his cheek. His eyes went wide and his brain went haywire. All he could think was _what the hell!? _Over and over. He felt the weight leave his back and his hood fell back and he found his attacker in front of him. She wasn't very tall but had a nice figure and well muscled. She just barely reached 6 foot. Her dark silver hair was highlighted with white and a lighter shade of silver; she had two large streaks of white that fell on either side of her face. Her fluffy hair was parted in the middle in the front but the rest went strait back. Her bright blue eyes watched him with interest. She had two dark grey stripes on each cheek and three coming down her forehead from her hairline, her skin was a pale grey that was covered in light stripes. She wore a white shirt that had only one sleeve, the neck of the shirt went from one shoulder to under her other arm, revealing half a light blue heart on her left shoulder. She was bare-foot, she also had on dark grey skinny jeans, one leg was leopard print, and the other was tiger print. Her deep grey lips pulled into a smirk, a top fang peeking over the edge of her lip on the left side, as she noticed him gaping. She leaned in and planted a small kiss on his lips before smirking and walking away leaving Caleb stunned. When he finally broke out of his shock he looked at the card she had slipped into his hand:

Hey handsome call me: 717-763-4323

-Lara

Well at least now he didn't feel like he was being watched…

o0o

Archeron looked around cautiously. He had the feeling he wasn't alone and when he turned, she pounced on him. He tried to brace himself but tumbled to the floor relentless. She looked…interesting, she fit the description to a t but she had the half of a heart on her right shoulder. She cocked her head to the side gave him an unexpected kiss and leapt away smirking. She winked and gave a mock salute before running off. Confused Archeron stood and dusted himself off. Apparently Caleb's _friend_ had a twin…


	2. Bubba

Bubba sighed, he hated doing paperwork. The door-bell to the store rung and he looked up. A young woman, early twenties by the look of it, 21 maybe, entered the store and sauntered up to the counter. Dressed in a low-cut black v-neck t-shirt, black leather pants with silver chains hanging from the belt that was green and black checkered, combat boots, long black hair streaked and tipped with neon green that reached her waist, and a figure even Tabitha would envy, she made for an intriguing sight. Bubba cocked an eyebrow,

"Can I help you?" He asked eyeing her with suspicion. She looked him up and down, a small predatory smirk came to her face that made Bubba uncomfortable.

"I think so," She reached into her back pocket causing Bubba to tense. She pulled out a paper and unfolded it, slamming it down on the counter. "I want you to make that."

Bubba tore his gaze from her and looked down at the blue-prints. His eyebrows shot up at what was on the paper. "You want me to make _this_?" he asked incredulously looking at her like she was crazy. She gave a sharp nod. "Alright but I hope you don't have a deadline 'cuz this is gonna take a while…"

She smiled at him "Take all the time you like…"


	3. Kyrian

Kyrian herd the sound of fighting around the next corner. Cautiously, hidden in the shadows, he rounded the corner. A young woman with deep brown hair dressed in a torn white t-shirt that settled like a shoulder shirt with the sleeves partially torn off that clung revealing her curves and stopped in a v-like shape revealing her stomach, she also had brown skinny-jeans that were torn acrossed the knees and thighs, she wore brown fingerless gloves that matched her jeans, she was also bare-foot, her hair was pulled back in a tight braid that reached her waist, while her fluffy side bangs fell in her face. Her petite form was almost impossible to see from the group of tall mortens that had her surrounded. Her wide blue eyes portrayed fear, when one of the mortens spoke in a deep voice,

"You can't escape us, you will be ours. You belong to us." her eyes flashed and for a moment Kyrian swore they weren't human and there had been a predatory gleam in them. Her horrified expression morphed into a smirk. She cocked her head to the side,

"You really believe that?" she asked in mock sympathy, "Pathetic." She launched toward the nearest one with lightning speed. She swept its feet out from under it, snagging its ankle, she swung it around like a rag-doll into two others who had just begun to move, grinning all the while, sporting a white fanged smile. Uniquely she had top and bottom fangs, Kyrian was snapped out of his musings when he had to dodge a morten that flew by over his head. Eyes wide he decided that now would be a good time to intervene if only to help the woman; even though didn't look like she needed any. He unsheathed his sword seeing these mortens were out for blood and joined the battle with a feeling he hadn't had in a while to say the least.

"Having fun there?" She called out as she noticed him join in, a light but pretty accent laced in her voice that he could place anywhere. She smirked and walked over to him, pausing and leaning back so he swung his sword above her, slicing the morten behind her in half. She continued over backwards in a series of flips, landing on a huge morten's shoulders. She put a hand on either side of its head before twisting it sharply to the left. A sharp pop was heard as it began to collapse as she flipped off the thing's shoulders landing neatly on her feet in a crouch, standing in one smooth movement.

She strut over to Kyrian pausing right in front of him, uncomfortably close in Kyrian's point of view. She cocked her head to the side slightly, looking him up and down, a small smirk blooming on her features at his uncomfortable and indifferent stance. He looked down at her curiously "You know, I haven't gotten your name yet," he announced clearing his throat.

She looked up at him, her smirk morphing into a mischievous grin, "You can call me Kitten," she leaned in on her toes before he could think. She planted a kiss on his lips before spinning around and racing off into the night. "Later handsome!" she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the shadows and winding alleys.


	4. Caleb

Caleb felt uneasy to say the least. For about a week now he'd had the feeling he was being watched, even Nick had was starting to notice there had been something weird going on with Caleb. And Caleb couldn't let Nick into his personal business. So here he was, walking through the city, late at night, trying to clear his mind. He rounded the corner pausing by an alley way, _something's not right, someone's here…_

Behind Caleb glowing blue cat eyes watched his every move from the shadows. She narrowed her eyes as she saw his orange serpentine eyes flash. _Hmmm….this is going to be more fun than I thought…_

Suddenly a figure he hadn't known was there leapt out of the shadows and onto his back, pulling his hoodie down over his eyes. He could here the beautiful laughter of his captor who had taken to staying on him in a piggy-back-like fashion. He tried to shake her off as he became more and more frustrated. He felt her lean over his shoulder and just as he prepared to use this to his advantage when warm lips met his cheek. His eyes went wide and his brain went haywire. All he could think was _what the hell!? _Over and over. He felt the weight leave his back and his hood fell back and he found his attacker in front of him. She wasn't very tall but had a nice figure and well muscled. She just barely reached 6 foot. Her dark silver hair was highlighted with white and a lighter shade of silver; she had two large streaks of white that fell on either side of her face. Her fluffy hair was parted in the middle in the front but the rest went strait back. Her bright blue eyes watched him with interest. She had two dark grey stripes on each cheek and three coming down her forehead from her hairline, her skin was a pale grey that was covered in light stripes. She wore a white shirt that had only one sleeve, the neck of the shirt went from one shoulder to under her other arm, revealing half a light blue heart on her left shoulder. She was bare-foot, she also had on dark grey skinny jeans, one leg was leopard print, and the other was tiger print. Her deep grey lips pulled into a smirk, a top fang peeking over the edge of her lip on the left side, as she noticed him gaping. She leaned in and planted a small kiss on his lips before smirking and walking away leaving Caleb stunned. When he finally broke out of his shock he looked at the card she had slipped into his hand:

Hey handsome call me: 717-763-4323

-Lara

Well at least now he didn't feel like he was being watched…


	5. Acheron

Acheron was enjoying his evening, work had been light and he even had some extra time so he went clubbing and now he'd found himself a nice girl too…he looked over at her again, they'd kept up a pleasant conversation for a while but there had been a little less talking and he found himself admiring her unique appearance, pure white hair, brilliant blue cat-like eyes, and a fair complexion, she had a nice figure too…but he tried not to focus on that _too _much….

They stumbled into the wall, her leg slipping up to rest on his hip. Her arms wrapped around his neck and one hand made its way into his hair. He growled, smiling against her lips, as his hands slid from her face; one of them threaded through her hair and the other gripped her hip. She arched her back, finding the cool concrete against her back rather unwelcoming. He misread this and pushed her into the wall further causing her to gasp a little and he took the opportunity to slip his tung into her mouth. She made a sound of slight pain and he lessened his push a bit so she wasn't being forced against the wall as hard. "Sorry," he mumbled against her lips. She moved her hips a bit and felt him shudder a bit causing her to giggle a bit against his lips. He continued to kiss her hungrily still pressed flush against her, when his phone started going off.

"You gonna get that?" she mumbled without breaking the kiss.

"Nope." He replied, she laughed a little but didn't break the kiss.

He broke the kiss and left a trail of them along her jaw line and down her neck. "Acheron…" she moaned causing him to smile as his lips met her's again. She heard, rather than felt her phone go off. She paused in the kiss, "I have to go," she mumbled against his lips.

"Stay…" he told her in a deep, husky voice, that made delighted shivers run up and down her spine. He left a trail of kisses down her neck and acrossed her collarbone. He lifted his head and began to kiss her again. God, she tasted _so __**good**__..._

"I can't,…" she whispered against his lips, "I have to go…" she didn't really want to leave but she had to.

"You don't _have _to go…" he pleaded, still kissing her, and for a moment getting excited when she said nothing. She giggled when she heard a low groan from him; he was impressed; he'd always been the one pulling the strings in cases like this, but this time she had him good.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." She said after several minutes, breaking the kiss to look him in the eyes, but of course she couldn't because of those damn sunglasses…

"When will I see you again?" He asked with a slightly pouty expression.

"Tomorrow night at the bar in the club?" she asked looking at him hopefully while chewing on her bottom lip. He looked at her and smiled. He nodded and took a pace back to she could stand on her own.

She took a step forward and leaned up in his face, "It's a date then," she smirked at him before taking off, leaving him hanging. He shook his head, she was something else entirely…_but you like it, you like __**her**_ a little voice in his head mocked. He ignored it and turned, heading to his car, a smile still in place. He found a note on the windshield.

Till next time handsome

-Lea

He shook his head and slipped it into his pocket, before getting into his jaguar. He was looking forward to tomorrow night…


End file.
